Heritage revealed!
by the devils son
Summary: harry hid a secret a secret which at his godfathers will reading came out now he will take up his way again the power he knows not shall be revealed, betrayals shall be uncovered, he shall rise as the dark lord falls, and harry will be all alone, well maybe a couple marriage contracts in the middle of it all. Warning: godlike Harry, no pairing might include harem we'll see
1. Chapter 1

**Heritage revealed!**

**Note: I am back good news I'm updating, bad news computer erased every thing and I mean everything so now I'm updating at school.**

**Summery: harry hid a secret a secret which at his godfathers will reading came out now he will take up his way again the power he knows not shall be revealed, betrayals shall be uncovered, he shall rise as the dark lord falls, and harry will be all alone, well maybe a couple marriage contracts in the middle of it all.**

**Warning: godlike Harry, no pairing might include harem we'll see**

**Chapter one: power he knows not…**

Harry was having a bad day first he found out that all his friends betrayed him and by all I mean by _all_ it seems that Dumbledore had them all in his pocket Ron and Neville were in it for the money, Hermione the slut was getting all the potters books and tomes as well as the books and tomes from Dumbledore, next Luna and Ginny had the gall to try and make a marriage contract to him for the fame.

But Harry had a contingence for this you see Dumbledore the fool bound Harry's magic core 99% which would kill any one else but it also strengthened it by 100% per 1% bound meaning 99% bound Times 100 equals 9,900% and you remember me saying he took it further he did you see every summer he would bound all of his magic core only letting enough out to survive that was why he was so emaciated he bound 99.9%. He took a magic scale test and Harry had roughly 60% larger of a normal wizard when he was bound now he was as powerful as Merlin.

But now he snuck out to Gringotts for his godfathers will. Harry knew Sirius knew his secret that he pretended to be weak, to be a fool. But Harry had a secret something he knew was going to be found out at the will reading, but he didn't care now the gloves are off and a devil's son prepares for war…

**Short prologue I know but I'm working the next chapter right now I swear it will be updated today or tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Note:**** BLASTED COMPUTER! huh my word thing where I type my stories is on the fritz (i.e. broken) so grammar going to be an issue in this one but I shall prevail... i hope**

**I hit a writers block here someone help me please!**

Heritage revealed

chapter 1: the will part 1

harry was walking towards gringotts when he spotted five order members at the entrance. Smirking harry turned into a back alley where he jumped and then trickstered **(I forgot the name of most of Dante's tricks please pm or leave a review on some) **onto the roof where he looked down towards the bank.

Then making sure no one else was around he jumped twirled into a upside down corkscrew, and pulled out his twin desert eagles, one was black with a monstrous illustration of a demon (think darkness 2)named _**Damned**_, and the other was silver with a illustration of a pole dancing girl named _**Lust**_, and channeling his magic so it was like the killing curse he let loose at the ground killing the guards easily. Landing right in front of the entrance his back to it harry holstered his guns turned and walked inside his face still having that smirk.

Harry moved to a teller where he asked to see his godfathers will "and who... _human _is your godfather?" the goblin snarled.

Harry looked down and said coolly "Sirius Orion Black" he then lifted his head revealing his eyes which were now demon red. Harry thrusted his hand at the goblin and pulled him down to his level "and if you dare insult me by calling me human again I'll paint this room with your blood and the guards who are surrounding us- Harry's eyes flicked to the guards surrounding them- "now I don't care if your the king of this place you are pissing me off now would you like to eat a piece of lead from my equalizer" harry said menacingly patting his twin guns.

The goblin quickly shook his head and the guards backed off, they knew what he was and they knew going against his kind was the most suicidal thing one could.

Harry huffed "good, now tell you king these words _'black night, dark skies, the devils cry, the one burned takes his throne and an ancient debt will be settled, the rider's war is coming and before the end calls for goblin blood and metal'_ go now little goblin and deliver this signal" harry turned and walked away leaving a pale white goblin and his guards who were close to either fainting from fear or excitement.

(in the will room)

Dumbledore sighed thinking about his weapon harry and how he should remedy the mess his informants caused. Dumbledore contemplated obliviating harry _yes that'll do I must get to him after giving the black title over to young Draco perhaps more responsibility will make him see the light or at least get him to my side..._ Dumbledore continued to plot as the goblin reading the will was getting to the main part "... and to Harry James Potter-Sparda- _WHAT!_ Dumbledore thoughts raced as he heard that last name oh yes he heard of that name no one in the entire wizarding world didn't know that name the cursed named of that half demon devil hunter Dante, _if that brat has that surname then-_ he was cut of when the door behind him exploded rock music (Batista's theme song the old one) blaring in the room as a shadow figure made it's way out of the smoke the was the personification of Dumbledore's dreams crashing down and getting crapped on.

A 5ft 9 figure with black hair and black streaks going across it came into view he was wearing black boots, with black jeans and a silver duster that was opened (devil may cry 3) showing that he wore nothing underneath making the women become hot with lust and eyeing him like a piece of meat. In his hands were Damned and Lust still smoking from the bombarda infused bullets. He looked around the room bored and then proceeded down into the middle of the will room.

Harry smirked "sorry I'm late some idiots just don't know their place- he looks pointedly at Dumbledore- "so I had to kill them"

harry took extreme pleasure at the panicked look in Dumbledore's eyes. But the book bitch of Hogwarts just had to open her mouth and prove she was sucking some teacher's dick "how could you that's- she was cut of by a loud bang every one looked to see harry gun smoking and Hermione's cheek bleeding

harry sniffed"sorry I get a allergic reaction to sluts I always seem to shoot them when they open their mouths for anything other then taking a dick so please shut up cum dumpster!" Hermione teared up


End file.
